


Salad Greens

by brittleblossoms



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittleblossoms/pseuds/brittleblossoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the smallest of gestures can carry the most meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salad Greens

**Author's Note:**

> i've noticed that i don't see a lot for my precious baby Finn so here's this weird thing that doesn't even have concrete relationship moments because I'm all about little moments of connection. You may not even agree that that happens. Ah well. Scribbled out between football and the x-files premiere because today is a good day.
> 
> hopefully i can strengthen my Finn-voice in the future.

It takes you a moment to locate them in the bustle of Resistance members. Poe catches sight of you first and waves; you trot towards them with a smile that threatens to grow into a grin. “Hi,” you say, pressing a kiss against his cheek. You press an ungwar fruit into his hand. Poe wraps his free arm around your waist and presses his own kiss against your hairline. 

“The true hero of the Resistance,” he proclaims, letting go of you to dig a thumb into the crack you’d made for him in the hard shell of the ungwar. You bat at him with an eye roll. 

“You must be Finn,” you say to his companion. You might not have recognized his boyish face, but the jacket stretching across his broad shoulders is an easy clue. When he nods, you tell him your name with a small smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, for many reasons. This is for you, if you’d like it.” 

“Uh, thanks,” Finn says, taking the proffered container from you. He fumbles with it for a moment before you lean over and point out the latch. He flicks it open with ease. “Is this?” His handsome, expressive face is lighting up with glee. It’s contagious, making warmth spread through you. 

“It’s a mixture of things,” you say. You pause to lean over and pry a piece of ungwar shell away for Poe, who is slightly incapacitated by the slippery innards of the fruit. “Mostly greens and other vegetables you wouldn’t be able to get in space or on a snow planet, which is where Poe said you were a lot of the time. I thought it might be a nice change of pace for you. I figured you hadn’t eaten in a while and wouldn’t get much of a chance.” 

The smile Finn flashes you makes your heart skip a beat. “This is amazing,” he breathes, spearing a few leaves of kwatala greens and examining them. He takes a bite and closes his eyes. You hope it’s in joy. Poe nudges you in the ribs; you elbow him back. 

“Kid grows ‘em in the greenhouses,” Poe tells Finn. “Supplies most of the fresh food for the whole base. Speaking of, I’m gonna go get this off my hands.” He wiggles his ungwar-coated fingers in your direction. You send him off with a nod and a promise of a few various favorites of his in his X-Wing. 

Finn’s still eating when you return your attention to him. You can’t help your smile. It’s nice to see him look so content. It can’t be easy to be in the Resistance base, defection or no. You’ve noticed the murmurs. And if you have, so has Finn. “I should get back,” you say, because there’s always something to be done on base, especially in such dire situations. You tuck the fear that‘s lingered in your mind this whole time away again. There’s nothing to be done for it. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” 

“Hey,” Finn says, grabbing your arm as you start to turn away. The grip is light and he removes his hand as soon as you turn around again, looking unsure. You send him a small smile in hopes of reassurance. “Thank you,” he says quietly. “I appreciate you doing this for me. People don’t really do that. Think of me like that, I mean. Go out of their way for me.” His voice stays quiet but he shuffles back and forth in place a bit, clearly flustered. 

You reach out to take his hands, moving slowly to be sure he’s okay with it. He lets you do it without a word. His dark eyes are soft and warm. Genuine and thankful. “Welcome to the Resistance, Finn. I can’t imagine what it’s like to leave your whole world behind, even if you don’t belong there anymore. Don’t let anyone let you think you don’t belong here.” You squeeze his hands lightly. 

From behind you, Poe calls out for Finn. He glances behind you and nods before returning his attention to you. His gaze is sure and steady. “Thank you,” he says again, as he turns his hands in yours to give your hand a small squeeze. “Truly.” Your breath catches briefly in your throat as he flashes you a smile that is perhaps a little sad. He releases your hands after a moment. “I’ve got to go.” 

“Stay safe,” you say. 

He nods and starts to jog off towards Poe. 

“I’ll have more for you when you come back!” you call out after him. _If you come back_ , some cruel part of your mind whispers. 

Finn sends you a small smile over his shoulder and disappears out the door. Maybe it’s your imagination, or maybe it’s Poe by his side, but he looks more comfortable than he has during your previous glimpses of him around the base. 

It’s a start.


End file.
